farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Template talk:Characters
I do appreciate the work that has been done on this template, but I do wish I had been consulted first and given my opinions. Personally I think it would be better to have two templates, one for the TV series and another for the books. I also think they could be set out a lot better. If everyone agrees I will be more than willing to help convert the template into the two new ones. Christophee (talk) 12:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry about that. When you make the two seperate templates, are you going to keep them sepearate or put them together on this page? Like I did with the two templates, major and minor characters. But feel free to do whatever you want to the template. I just put the characters in to the main and major secondary and minor character sections going by their roles in the tv series. And what about the Adventure Begins characters? Is that section going to stay the way it is?--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (My Youtube) (The City of Perfection) 19:56, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::If I was creating a template myself, then I would simply list the characters by the first book or series in which they appeared, but this wiki is about cooperation so I'm happy to discuss what the new format will be before we do anything. The main thing I want to do is split the template into two as it is way too big at the moment. Christophee (talk) 12:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::This template is one that was done on Ice Age Wiki for their character template (I'm an admin there), I used the format of it, and added a Adventure Begins and Book section to it. Well, with Ice Age wiki, it has a button on it to hide and open the templates, it does this with the inner minor character template automatically. Look at this page Template:Characters, it does this automatically, but not here. I copied the code exactly, it should have shown up. I'm not sure how to change this so it works like it does on Ice Age wiki. That was done automatically there for some reason.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (My Youtube) (The City of Perfection) 21:01, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::They probably have some special template that they have created themselves which sorts that out automatically, but we do not have that here. I think I may keep the same basic format of this template when I go ahead and split it because it is generally good, but I don't like the way it lists several characters twice because they are in both the books and the TV series, hence the reason for the split. I'll go ahead and sort that out now, and you can tell me what you think of it when it's done. Christophee (talk) 00:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::You know what, thinking about it again, I really do not like the way the major characters are split up because there is no solid way of defining whether a character is major or not. To avoid arguments and to ensure that the wiki remains factual and encyclodepic, the new templates will not keep this format and instead will simply be listed in order of their first appearance, the same way the minor characters template is done. I will get that done soon so you can see the results for yourself. Christophee (talk) 00:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sorry to keep going back and forth, but I'm struggling to think of a format that makes sense and looks good. I don't really like the idea I had before and I don't like the way it is now, so now I'm thinking that the two templates should be listed the same way that List of Characters (book series) and List of Characters (TV series) are listed, with the same headings being used to sort the characters. That would also make it much easier to come up with the lists themselves. I won't do anything until this has been discussed properly, so please tell me what you think. Christophee (talk) 00:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I think the way it is now is best, in order of importance for the main, major secondary characters, antagonists and Adventure Begins. I think putting say Weasel first (since she appeared first in the series) would make some think she is the lead character, I've had that happen on wikipedia with other series, a two movie on only character was listed first beacuse he appeared first, I thought he was the main character since it was a long time since I saw any of the movies. So I think it should stay the way it is now. Order of importances is the best way to list characters if you ask me (with templates), which lists of all characters, Alphebetical is the best choice.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (My Youtube) (The City of Perfection) 00:52, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, if you like it how it is I will not change the format at all, but I will still split it into two templates. Some of the characters are listed in the wrong place and others are incorrectly linked, but I'll sort those things out as I go along. Christophee (talk) 01:49, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Issues I've decided it's not worth the effort trying to split the template, so I'll do my best to help improve this one. At the moment the template is way too long. I really don't think that any characters should be duplicated in the template and we need much fewer headings. May I suggest that we don't include the minorcharacters template here and just leave it for major characters? We can always create other templates for the others later. Also we need to decide what makes certain characters major and others minor, as I am confused by many of the choices that have been made so far. The lists are also in a seemingly random order, which just looks unprofessional and confusing. Sorry to keep going on about this template, but I really do not like the way it currently looks and I really want to improve it as much as we can so it looks acceptable. Christophee (talk) 02:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :I think your right about the minor character template, but I think there is something on Ice Age wiki that I can copy and paste that will have that close automatically. I'll have to look around. :As for the major characters, I just split them into: :Main characters: Characters in at least six episodes of a season and/ore more than one season. Rarely deceased and has a large role in all their apperances. :Fox, Vixen, Ranger, Charmer, Plucky, Whisper, Adder, Weasel, Measley, Bold, Badger and Mole all apply to this. :Major secondary characters: Characters in only one or two seasons with certain appearances. Example: Shadow, only two or three apperances in season 2, then she is in most of season 3; Sinuous, he's only in six, and doesn't do enough to be a main character, but does more than a minor character. :The Warden, Shadow, Hurkel, Whistler, Speedy, Rollo, Mossy, Toad, The Great Stag, Sinuous, Cleo and Fido all apply to this. :Antagonists: Any character that has intentions to harm or kill another character. :Scarface, Lady Blue, Bully, Brat, Spike and The Shrike all apply as antagonists :As for the Adventure Begins section, should I just create a sepertae template for them since they only appear in that book and they aren't in the tv series? :I didn't put the major characters listed in random order, I thought about how much they did in the television series, how many times they appearead and how many seasons they were in. Most of the minor characters are random because almost all of them are deceased or only in one episode or season, so I felt their order didn't matter that much.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (My Youtube) (The City of Perfection) 10:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I think having a separate template for the prequel is a pretty good idea, so you can go ahead and do that. I have no problems with the major characters and the order they are in, except I wouldn't bother including the shrike in antagonists as he is such a minor character. If the order of the minor characters doesn't matter, then I think they should be alphabetised, and I don't think any names should be repeated anywhere in the template. This means that any character listed in the main template should not appear anywhere in the minorcharacters template, and no character should be listed there more than once. Also, I think every character in the minor template should be listed under the book/series in which they first appeared. Also, maybe it would be good to split the minor characters template into books and TV series, as it is currently way too big. What do you think of these suggestions? Christophee (talk) 13:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay. Have you already taken care of any repeated characters and the shrike on the templates? I agree with the splitting book and tv series into two different templates. For the Adventure Begins characters, should I have something similar to the character template? Main, major secondary and minor characters or something else? And do you want me to remove the parameter of the prequel characters from the main template and add it within the character template like you did with the minor book and tv series characters?--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (My Youtube) (The City of Perfection) 19:57, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good work with the Adventure Begins template. I'm going to sort out all the other things I suggested myself so you no longer need to worry about this template. You can move onto other projects if you so wish. Christophee (talk) 13:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC)